Astonishing Tales of Appalachia
by GloriousRevolverTechnology
Summary: From Antietam to Anchorage, Americans have fought. From our nations very birth. These are the stories of two Enclave leaders who will fight a new war for our nation. A war for survival, a war for territory, a war for men's souls. The enemies, allies, resources are all vastly different from their military and intelligence backgrounds... But war. War never changes
1. Chapter 1:Contact

Astonishing Tales of Appalachia

From Antietam to Anchorage, Americans have fought. From our nation's very birth. These are the stories of two Enclave leaders who will fight a new war for our nation. A war for survival, a war for territory, for men's hearts, a war for their own souls. The enemies, allies, resources, and tactics are all vastly different from their military and intelligence backgrounds. However... War. War never changes.

"We make war that we may live in peace"

-Aristotle

"Facta Non Verba"

Deeds, Not Words

Motto for Enclave SOG Zero.

(Special Operations Group, Command Division)

CHAPTER ONE

"Do you think we might be living a little too comfortably?" Colonel James Valdor questioned as he thumbed the controls on his flat black Pip-Boy, analyzing the map to plan potential operations.

"Says the man with his feet up, sipping bourbon out of a glass." His second-in-command and friend John O'Connor responded without looking as he turned their recent kill on the grill, hoping the smirk was assumed.

"Fair enough, but my point about being out in the open is still valid even though I'm classier than you." James retorted pointing his glass at him, looking away from his Pip-Boy to pull a preserved Marlboro Red from the vault out of his silver case. (He stocked up on his favorite brand as international tensions progressed and he was contacted by the Enclave and Vault-Tec, God forbid he face nuclear apocalypse without smokes.)

"You may want to wait to light that." John said gravely, looking up from his task. When he was in the CIA they'd outfitted him with a couple of the newest implants, one of them slightly increasing his hearing, the other slightly increased his reflexes. This allowed him to hear the distant but recognizable sound of Power Armor servos operating like they were in a sprint.

"I hear Power Armor for sure, sounds like one suit but it's getting closer and he could always have more quiet backup." John continued, James let out an exasperated sigh and finished his stout drink of straight whiskey, put the Red back in it's case, and hopped out of his lounging spot on the deck of their hideout towards his armor and weapons. John walked into the house to pull on combat armor under his leather duster, and came walking out of checking the cylinder on his 44.

"What's the play?" Sergeant O'Connor asked as he holstered his weapon and begin scouting the perimeter of the lumber mill that concealed their camp with binoculars.

"Well, I suppose you make contact down the hill closer the mill. Once he thinks he's safe and he's the threat, we're in the best position. I figure if he's got malicious intentions I jump down and we both fill him full of some Pennsylvania lead." The Colonel explained as he inserted a fusion core into his T-60 Power Armor, painted also a dark concealing black. He picked up his MG42 prepared to go to war, acclimating himself to the familiar feelings of power and claustrophobia power armor induces.

"Sounds good, see ya down there." John responded, grabbing his combat rifle leaned up against their home as he exited the gate. Time to go to work. He thought.

* * *

Giant sentry bots. I bet no one will walk towards the mill if I put sentry bots out there on the road.' John plotted in his head as he casually moseyed down to the mill holding his rifle down by his leg, not wanting any scouting eyes to perceive any kind of rushed fear on their part. The colonel was making his way around in his armor to the top of the tallest structure, a large metal warehouse filled with unprocessed cut-down tree trunks. Surrounded by trees covered in a Virginia holler he'd have plenty of concealment, ready to pounce on anyone who meant them harm. Sergeant O'Connor could see a fully armored stranger approaching, equipped with what looked to be like some kind of energy weapon. He was at distance but he certainly didn't see much aggression in his movements, but the Enclave NCO was full of skepticism regarding him being alone. He heard a short put high pitched whistle indicating his superior was in place.

* * *

John had leaned his rifle up against some thick logs outside the building James was set, sitting against them he sent a casual wave of two fingers toward the oncoming soldier. The unknown in power armor seemed to be alone, holding a laser rifle casually. "My name is Knight Captain Garcia, I've obtained intelligence that Enclave representatives who originated from Vault 76 reside here." A projected voice spoke as he approached, his informed line of questioning causing O'Connor to move his arms from a crossed setting to placing a hand on his revolver. He also recognized the Brotherhood of Steel insignia on his chest plate. "We intend no harm if you are them, we only wish to propose-" The weary vet finally chose to speak to interrupt, not removing his hand from his weapon but tightening the grip on it.

"Them? How would you know there's more than just me here if this is friendly?" John questioned, his eyes leering before the steel giant. The expression that accompanies being caught in a lie was replaced by silence from the stoic face of Garcia's T-51 helmet, before he caught a slight shimmer of a stealth boy movement directly in front of him to his right. No longer willing to take chances, he set the party into full swing. Cocking his weapon and moving his finger inside his holster, he pulled the gun without removing it so it was faced away from his body and fired into the ground. This was the signal that prompted Colonel James Valdor to leap from his previous position, landing between his comrade and his equally defended adversary. Before Garcia and his stealthy friend could realize they were prey rather than predator, James unloaded a volley of ammunition directly into his chest causing him to stagger and drop his weapon. John drew his pistol and set his gaze toward where he thought the other one was and fired hopefully, seeing a quick shift of dirt that indicated movement. He fired a second time and determined he'd struck meat because he heard a woman howl. Before Garcia or the woman could recover, James dropped his weapon and charged his opponent, shoulder checking him to his back and placing a large metal hoof on top of him to restrain his movement. John saw blood drip directly in front of him and reached out with his left hand praying to grab something.

"HOW ABOUT EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN." The Colonel bellowed through his audio system, as John fortunately grabbed the throat of his assailant causing the stealth field to dissipate. It revealed a blonde women in her 30's in brotherhood fatigues wielding a rather sharp combat knife in the hand he hadn't already shot. Out of the fear of being stabbed he instinctively flung the barrel of his pistol toward her temple, dropping her unconcious in her tracks as he let go of her. After a deep breath he knelled down to assess her wounds, he stabbed the loose skin in her injured arm with a stim-pack and depressed the medicine into her.

"That man is a Swiss army knife, you know." James continued more calmly. "He will fix her up, build us defenses and program robots and man he's a crack shot with that pistol." He increased the pressure being placed on Garcia. "But he really doesn't like when people try to stab him. So your answers to our questions depend on whether I tell him to save her or shoot her." He informed menacingly, upset their first contact with the Brotherhood started with foul play.


	2. Chapter 2: Crank This To 11

**CHAPTER TWO**

(I really appreciate the review that said I was taking thinks too fast, I had the same feeling and needed to here. Conversely, if things get to fluffy or I'm taking to long to flesh out characters let me know. Really glad people are actually reading it. Enjoy chapter 2.)

James Valdor exhaled thick smoke through his nose as he stood arms crossed above their two captives and stomped out his smoke with his boot, John attempting to ensure that the women wouldn't lose her hand as he skeptically stitched closed the wound he inflicted. He shook his head as he picked up a small metal tray containing the bone fragments he'd simply had to pull out. John had been increasingly interested in the women, the contents of her bag had indicated they held some of the same interest. The varied types of tools indicated she had a diversified her skills and space between medicine, lock-picking, electronics and fire-arms. He wouldn't mind having a technical conversation with someone, that was for sure.

"She's lucky, really. Torn ligaments and for certain sure nerve damage, but she's still going to have a hand. How much function is to be seen, only time will tell." John informed as he walked up the stairs across the rock face that hid their camp, returning his tools to the work shop upstairs. Garcia and the woman had been tied together sitting down back to back, dosed with sedatives to knock them completely unconscious. James turned and walked towards Garcia's armor, examining it while his friend returned. T-60 all the way down the frame, well-worn but also well-maintained. James smirked as he realized a small imprint had made it's way onto his chest plate after he'd stomped him out. It was faint, but he marked him. It was the armor of a real warrior, that's what James had decided.

"What do you think they wanted?" James queried as his friend lumbered down the steps, staring at the armor as if it held the answers. John lit a rolled joint as he lingered down the stairs, he had vacuum sealed a large bag of some retail purchased sativa as an impulse decision.(It had always been his favorite vice.) Reassured he'd be able to relax in the same nostalgic manner as James, rolling one up had become his reward for a operation well handled. It typically made him less introverted and more eccentric, and as soon as he had taken his first hit he had been plotting where among his food crops he'd hide his seeds. He took a deep breath and held it in, considering the question.

"Well, I suppose they could of been confiscating our tech." He stopped to exhale and continued. " Brotherhood ideology, being low on supplies from Scorch Beast attacks and all that. Before his bald face lie though he indicated he knew who we were before he got here, so I don't know. If they wanted the base they could of approached more silent, the women obviously has some covert training and or experience. I'd say they wanted help -but- also considered themselves superior in strength -but- weren't completely sure, which is why they pulled the introduction with one of them cloaked." John explained, working through the situation trying to justify each option in his head.

"Help? With what? From what I saw of the Brotherhood headquarters there isn't a Brotherhood chapter in Appalachia anymo-" James stopped in his tracks, and looked up at John who had made the same realization that he had; they were aimless soldiers in need of a cause and organization. This could be precisely what their team needed, what the Enclave needed. James had set up a fairly elaborate hierarchy structure in case we could acquire some real numbers, and more military minds would certainly be useful in their cause. The Brotherhood went down like a roaring lion, and they seemed like loyal men if not somewhat misguided. John was impressed with their ability to maintain such large fleet of power armor in wasteland conditions, and the Major simply liked their moxy. Lots of dead scorch beast around their old facilities. Knight Captain Garcia as a senior NCO would be invaluable as another leader, and John knew the women was most likely a medic. (Another commodity you could never have enough of in war.)

"I'll get the juice." John stated as he grabbed the railing and stomped up the stairs while throwing his smoke over the side. James put on his officers hat that was resting on his seat and grinned while he lit another Red. 'This is going to be fun' He thought, John mentally sunk into his predator stance. He had quite the interrogation glare. 'Fuck, I miss the company.' He mused about his days in the CIA. They were bored, their talents being wasted. It was time to crank the Enclave's capabilities to 11 and start establishing real borders for the U.S.A.

* * *

Knight Captain Garcia's eyes shot open, he clutched his fatigue covered chest in confusion. His heart beat felt like thunder and his ears rung with pain as blood rushed to his head. It was time to fight.

"It's adrenaline, I had Sgt. O'Connor reverse your nap. Left the girl be 'cause I figured taking a bullet warranted letting her get a little rest." James explained looking down, bringing his smoke to take a draw halfway between sentences as he did. Garcia began to struggle to get his hands loose with all his might, to which he heard the four distinct clicks of a single action army. He look over to see John crouched down with an empty syringe in his left and and was pointing his now cocked cavalry revolver at the man's temple. The Sgt. had a wild look in his eye, crouched on his knees wielding his weapon he had donned a campaign hat and now a black bandanna he'd found with a skulls face on it he'd found across his face. John had unofficially named the skull SOG 0's mascot.

"Noooo, sir." John informed, slowly standing but keeping his weapon trained on him.

"So we've developed a theory." James continued, Garcia's eyes filled with bewildered anticipation. He couldn't speak because a rope had been tied around his head and left to rest in his mouth, he finally took a deep breath to slow his heart rate and decided to listen. He didn't have much choice otherwise. He'd heard these men where fierce in battle, but he feared they may be insane. The Enclave Officers knew they'd set up the perfect play.

"We think, after finding that corpse of a headquarters of yours y'all are shit out of luck. You're low on fusion cores and a squad leader and field medic do not an effective unit make." James drawled, as his captor slowly nodded his answer. He wasn't wrong, and it was time to see where this was going.

"So what most likely happened is y'all were going to try and confiscate our armor with sparky over there while you provided us an ultimatum to become new Brotherhood recruits. You hadn't anticipated us being well prepared, and you're stupid for coming in armor and not sneaking up with your friend. Am I right?" James questioned, a smirk developing. Garcia's eyes flooded with anger an confusion, unsure of the outcome of his situation. He nodded affirmation once again.

"Well, let me make you a similar offer." James said as he turned around and rested his right on on the guard rail of the deck while he stared of into the distance at the mountainous scenery.

"Well, shit." John laughed as he placed pressure on his gun's hammer, and controlled his trigger coming forward to make the weapon safe. His gun belt was polished black leather that he fastened from the officer's belt, a holster on his right side held his more modern 44 that was his personal side arm before the war. Across the front sat a sideways holster that he housed the single action in, the left side held a black powder pistol on a cross draw. He holstered his weapon and pulled Buck Ranger(A smaller, leaner fixed blade hunting knife) that had myrtle wood grips that matched the ones on his revolvers. It sat in a sheath sideways on the back of his belt as well, the hilt pointing towards his right hand.

"I think it's time we grow this little operation." James smiled as he cracked his flat black zippo lighter and lit another smoke.

"We've got a test for you."

( I know the chapters seem a little short, but since this is an archive and not a book I'm going for lots of chapters with each one kind of representing a scene to keep me from getting burnt out so I'll post more often. Leave a review or follow if you liked!)

-John M. Kilgore


	3. Chapter 3: This is Going to be Fun

(Sorry it's been a few days, thought I'd post this short set-up. Expect a much longer chapter 4, been planning a lot for this series. Questions, comments, compliments welcome! Please follow.)

Chapter 3

Equipment was scattered across the deck, the implantation of a plan to combine supplies and resources had begun. The air was tense, Col. James Valdor was serving a new M2 Browning he'd found functioning recently. He discovered it had worked well with his power armor in live fire exercises on logs down at the mill, and preferred the ammunition type. (John had also been stockpiling him a supply of it, and with what they had planned it was a better time than any.) The woman had finally revealed her name to be Lucy, and she'd barely spoken a word since awakening. Her left arm and bandaged hand sat in a sling a she perused through the available medical supplies.

"Anybody need a pistol?" John asked, looking up from his scoped combat rifle he was wiping down. Attempting to break the ice, he hoped he could get a soldier to speak up over a free gun. But, the silence continued.

"It's gonna be pretty hard to get to the training facility without talking, kids." James chastised, irritated with the fact there was clearly still resentment coming from the Brotherhood.

"I've agreed to work with you under your command rather than my original intention of recruiting you, doesn't mean I have to like you." Garcia said through gritted teeth and an angry smile, as he turned a spanner connected to the barrel of his laser rifle. Garcia was a man of about 40, 6'ft' and lean, who kept a tight beard line similar to John's. His skin was a dark hue for a Hispanic man, and contrary to John's bald head Garcia had kept his hair to a short fade to keep him cool under the helmet. Lucy looked up, she had piercing eyes that would best be described as grey. She wasn't very tall, every man there had a couple inches on her. Her hair was kept in a neat pony tail and their was a grace to her movements when focused, but her stare was disarming.

"The stoic soldier reveals he can be a smart ass." James said smiling and raising to chug some boiled water out of bottles John had distributed. (He acted as their quartermaster, as well as other logistical responsibility) Garcia had felt circumvented, all though his alliance with these eccentric soldiers to be rested on a strong foundation; survival. His years of adapting to combat situations made him quickly accept he needed to fit into an effective operational role, but he was determined to be difficult about it subconsciously.

"You know, I believe I've heard an African saying about not taunting the alligator until you've crossed the river." John responded sharply, wanting their new roommates to understand they still needed to prove themselves. Garcia jerked his head to make a response, but stopped to consider his point.

"Enough dick measuring. We need to get moving." James said, impressively yanking his power armor open with one hand with familiarity. Once inside he picked up his weapon."We're going to make our way down south to an Army training facility for some training. I already know he can fight." James nodded at his long-time friend."Let's find out if y'all know how to move like real shooters." Col. Valdor projected through his helmet to his troops, the donned their armor and readied their weapons.

"JAMES, JAMES, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE FUCKING ROBOTS." Sergeant O'Connor's uncharacteristically panicked voice cut through the peace of the forest zone, he had been sent ahead to scout. James was the only one in power armor and figured he could hold his own against their new allies if they pulled a Benedict.

'This is going to be fun.' Garcia and James incidentally both thought at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Sgt Master Salt, Part 1

Chapter 4: Sgt. Master Salt

(Part two tomorrow with lots of character interactions, enjoy the violence!)

(Long live the Enclave.)

"Yes, I understand everyone would rather shoot everything rather than go back and get my equipment." John attempted to placate the will of his allies. They had successfully dropped the two scouts the rouge bots had sent their way, and were plotting their next move behind a wall that once was the east side of someone's home, the rest of it crumbled around their feet.

"I've been working on a few energy weapons that have the sole purpose of disabling bots. We could get resources from them if we don't blow them to bits, and I think I have a more able test than the obstacle course. We've been discussing having two paths for recruits, a combat power-armor role and a technical corp for medics, technicians that can still fight." John continued, James nodded affirming that John must have grown some kind of trust with these people to reveal sensitive military information. He'd follow his lead until they gave him a reason other wise.

"I have two Gatling lasers set to a frequency to break the feed from their optical sensors, and once they loose those they'll enter into a special delay that was meant to ensure they wouldn't just start firing at American troops. James and Garcia will go in guns blazing, and I'll take Lucy here and we'll get a couple stealth boys and turn these robots into our first real infantry force." Lucy seemed more engaged, and Garcia secretly was giddy over acquiring a heavier weapon. He always had believed in quantity in firepower, it was the BoS way.

"Plus, that Gutsy unit was at Anchorage. They're vets for god sake." John declared, ending his presentation.

"What do you think, boss?" John asked his friend. Apparently the last line had stoked the Colonel's patriotic spirit. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it under his boot.

"Fuck it, let's do it. I wouldn't mind a fleet of robots to thin out superior forces for us, either. If they could kill commie's I'm sure ghouls and scorched won't pose a threat to them." He said as he climbed back into his power armor, and the group set out to re-equip and attack. Garcia had gained a silent observation of their orders, becoming less combative and seemingly impressed with their capabilities. He would of just shot them, which he suspected James most likely would too. Lucy didn't ever reveal much through her mannerisms, cold and silent. John knew things would change soon, gun fights had tended to reveal character and create bonds in his experience.

"All-right kids, according to Sgt. O'Connor here there's a thirty minute period where about half of the bots will be in a maintenance mode. That's in two minutes. Lucy and John will be in stealth providing accurate fire support with their laser pistols, and me and Garcia here will open up on them. They won't be able to touch our armor, so it should be a big deal to try and back them in a choke point in the house. Watch the Master Sgt. Gutsy, someone get him quick. I suspect he's an old tough son of a bitch." James slammed his helmet on, and a familiar feeling rushed through his blood. Garcia readied his weapon to Jame's left, and John and Lucy hit their stealth units and dissipated off into the dark of night to flank their enemies, pistols at the ready.

"Let's do this." James declared, and broke out into a sprint. Garcia followed close behind.

"INTRUDER ALERT, OPEN FIRE." A Gutsy near the firing range indicated to his allies, and before a robot could fire James & Garcia opened up a volley of accurate automatic fire that would make the gates of hell look inviting. One gutsy dropped, then a second. They attempted form and attack and a straight line towards their enemies, their tactical units apparently damaged by what ever made them not identify James & John as members of the U.S. military. A line of four Gutsy's wheeled around the side of the house from the other end of the camp, and John & Lucy revealed themselves and sent accurate fire at their enemies rear. The pushed forward from separate directions to the front door, shooting the hibernating units as they went. James laughed maniacally as he mowed down robots with concentrated fire.

'Man, I love my job.' He thought as they all stacked up on the door, instinctively dividing the armor John stacked up behind James and Lucy did the same behind her friend, all executing without a word.

"Y'all take it." James nodded at Garcia, he pushed in first, immediately getting hit in the chest piece by laser fire from a robot on the stairs. He pushed forward triumphantly, returning fire and disabling it, Lucy using him as mobile cover and taking aim at the two units in the right room. She dropped them in two aimed shots directly at their optical sensors.

"BRING IT ON YOU BASTARDS, NO REDS ARE TAKING ME ALIVE."

'Oh shit.' John thought internally as James pushed through the door and took the left room, recognizing the senior unit that was most likely the most combat capable if their unit was experience difficulties. Not to mention, John knew robots got promotions in the military same as people, by being tough sons of bitches that know how to survive. He left James and Lucy down stairs stalked up behind Garcia and tapped his shoulder plate twice to inform he could move up the stairs with cover. Then it happened.

"JOHN!" James yelled, as he opened fire on a plasma grenade that had been flung out of an office that was going over the railing. Garcia panicked for his ally, but knew James was closer so he moved to the source.

'Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up.' John repeated internally as he turned and drew his revolver with lightning speed in his right hand(the laser pistol in his left), seeing the grenade at the top of it's arc about to fall onto his comrades. Lucy jumped towards James, who took the message and tossed his weapon as side and covered her with his back to the grenade several feet above him. John fired one shot and jumped off the stairs for cover, the grenade ignited in mid air and James braced. The building shook as if an act of God had occured, and you could hear Garcia opening fire on the last enemy. The green light blinded John, was just trying to stop inhaling plasma fumes and dust while hiding behind an apparently very solid stairwell.

"I'll SEEEEE YOU IN HELLLLlll." You could hear the robot defiantly project throughout the building moments later, and James slowly raised up assessing the damage to his pieces through his HUD. Lucy dusted her self off non-nonchalantly, and Garcia came around the corner with his helmet at his side, no weapon. Sweat dripped down his face, and relieve flowed through him as everyone seemed alive.

"So my gun malfunctioned, and that robot is gonna need some body work, sir." Garcia reported. John looked at the other two, who looked at each-other then back at Garcia's cheeky grin.

They all burst into laughter.


	5. My Bad

Hey guys, I like to self-evaluate a lot and someone left a very constructive review that made me realize I wasn't super into the story. Fallout isn't really my thing(was writing for a friend), so I think it's why I'm not motivated to move forward with it. I apologize for any crushed enclave dreams. If anyone is interested in Mass Effect, the Red Dead Universe, Star Wars, or Star Trek, I'll be around. Not sure which one I'll start with, but I know I don't seem to lot with a whole lot of substance if it ain't what I want to write about.

Thanks. See ya soon.


End file.
